Run, Piper, Run
Run, Piper, Run is the 159th episode of Charmed. Plot Dex is planning an art show. Phoebe gets a premonition from him, of the two of them at the art show when an earthquake begins. Piper interviews for a job. The interview seems to go well, but the interviewer sends "Jenny Bennet's" picture for a routine background check. Afterwards, the sisters are eating lunch when police surround them, and arrest Piper for murder; they think she's Maya Holmes, a fugitive. The sisters realize that Piper must have seen her new face somewhere, and Phoebe and Paige decide to check magazines around the house and newspaper archives. Paige finds Maya's picture in a magazine. She scries and finds the real Maya. Piper meets with the prosecutor, Walter Nance. He turns out to be a former lover of Maya's, and a controlling and obsessive man. She had left him for a photographer, who turned up dead two weeks later. Paige and Billie orb into a motel room where Maya is staying. Paige orbs a lamp to Maya's head and knock her out. Paige orbs Piper out of jail and orbs Maya into the cell in her place. Piper, however, tells the others that Maya is innocent. Phoebe meets Dex at his studio. She tries to stash Dex's art, when she feels the first tremors. On account of "Maya's" defiant attitude, Walter thinks she has proof against him. He bails Maya out of jail and brings her to his high-rise apartment. He demands to know what she has on him. Piper and Paige orb in. Walter pushes Maya off a balcony, but Paige and Piper orb down the apartment just in time, freeze Maya and then orb a mattress under her. Billie suggests scaring Walter into confession. Taking inspiration from Barbas, they play on Walter's fear of getting older. Billie substitutes for Walter's manicurist and mentions his age, angering him. He sees his hands rapidly wrinkle and then sees "Maya" (really Piper). He sees himself in the mirror aging rapidly. He turns and sees three more Mayas (Phoebe, Paige and Billie). Piper, still looking like Maya, pushes him off the balcony. Paige orbs Piper and she freezes Walter just above the ground and unfreezes his head so he can confess with Piper recording his confession. Phoebe meets Dex at his art show; he has moved all his sculptures back where they were. A moment later, the earthquake happens. They are embracing when it stops. Episode Stills 803-01.jpg 803-03.jpg 803-04.jpg 803-05.jpg 803-06.jpg 803-07.jpg 803-08.jpg 803-10.jpg 810-06x.jpg 803x10.jpg Behind the Scenes 8x03-03.jpg behind-the-scenes03.jpg Powers Phoebe has a peremontion when she touch's dex in The Bay Mirror. Paige orbs herself with Billie into Maya's apartment. Paige orbs a lamp into Maya's head. Piper freezes her cell-mate in jail. Piper orbs out of jail: (by means of Paige's remote-orbing***) Maya orbs into Jail: (by means of Paige's remote-orbing***) Piper freezes Carl in the manor. Piper unfreezes Carl in the manor. Paige orbs herself with Piper into Nance's apartment. Paige orbs herself with Piper out of Nance's apartment. Piper freezes Maya in the alley. Paige orbs a nearby mattress under Maya in the alley Piper unfreezes Maya in the alley Billie glamours into Maya in Nance's apartment (not seen) Billie as Maya throws Nance across his apartment. "Maya 1" glamours back into Billie in Nance's apartment "Maya 2" glamours back into Paige in Nance's apartment "Maya 3" glamours back into Phoebe in Nance's apartment Piper freezes Nance in the alley Piper unfreezes Nance's head in the alley Spells * The sisters and Billie use a spell (offscreen) to show Nance's biggest fear; aging. Book of Shadows # Billie read an entry from the sisters which talks about the events of Ex Libris. # The Demon of Fear as inspiration]] Innocents Saved * Maya Holmes Music *"Hallow" by Four Star Mary Trivia thumb|300px|right|Run, Piper, Run WB Trailer {C * The title is probably a reference to the movie "Run, Lola, Run" ''or the famous phrase "Run, Forrest, run" from the movie "Forest Gump". * This is the second and last episode with "Piper" in the title. The other episode is Coyote Piper in Season 3. There is also one comic with the title: Piper's Place. * Phoebe mentions that Darryl is on the East Coast now. Dorian Gregory left the show because The WB cut the budget for this season. However the storyline of his character was closed in Something Wicca This Way Goes?. * Piper only uses her Molecular Immobilization power this episode. * Paige finds the photo of Maya Holmes in 415 Magazine, which is where Prue used to work in season 2 and 3. * This is the last time one of the sisters goes to jail. They have all been in jail at least once. Piper is in jail for the fourth time this episode. ::#Prue in Wicca Envy ::#All three of them in That '70s Episode (With Prue) ::#Phoebe in Morality Bites ::#Paige in The Importance of Being Phoebe ::#Piper and Phoebe in Witchstock ::#All three of them in The Bare Witch Project (With Paige) ::#Piper in this episode. * Billie takes inspiration from Barbas' powers to defeat Nance. * It is revealed that the sisters write down some of their experiences in the Book of Shadows. * A new page for the Demon of Fear is revealed, though the text remains the same. * The sisters and Billie talk about the events of Ex Libris, when a ghost, Charlene, helped them to make a pawn shop owner confess a crime in season 2. * This is one of the few episodes where there is no threat from a supernatural evil. The other times were in "Dream Sorcerer," "Secrets and Guys," "Morality Bites," "Awakened," and "Just Harried". * This is the second time that we see an earthquake on the show. The first time was in "Is There a Woogy in the House?". International Titles * '''French:' Au-delà des apparences * Spanish (Spain and Latin America): Corre, Piper, Corre * Czech: Piper na útěku (Piper On The Run) * German: Lauf, Piper, lauf * Serbian: Bezi Pajper, bezi Category:Episodes Category:Season 8